My Little Birde
by Live-Love-and-SpideyNova
Summary: Robin and Red X have been secretly dating behind the Titans backs', but Raven has know about them since they started dating. As their one year annversity aporoches, problems arise. Will they be able to keep their secret or will the rest of the Teen Titans find out about them? Red X/Robin (Jason Todd/Dick Grayson)
1. Chapter 1

Robin woke up to soft banging on his window. Smiling, he opened the glass pane to let his boyfriend in. Red X took off his mask, showing his handsome features. He nodded in appreciation, then jumped through the window, pecking Robin's cheek afterwards.

"Hey," Red X said causally.

"Hi X," Robin replied, hugging him. Red X rested his chin on the shorter teen's head.

"You're team asleep?" Red X murmured into Robin's ear. Robin nodded, his face buried in the taller teen's chest.

"So," the villain started. Robin dug his head out of Red's chest, pulling the villain towards his bed.

The teenage villain laid next to the hero, pulling into their usual position. Red X's hands tangled in Robin's hair and around his waist. Robin's around his neck.

"Sorry about that rib injury, I had to make it look promising," Jason apologized. Robin smiled at him and just laughed lightly.

"It's fine. We have to make it look like we hate each other. It's no big deal that you gave me one small injury," Robin said, slowly kissing Jason. After the kiss, Jason smiled at the little bird.

"I don't get you heroes," X muttered.

"And I don't get you villains, so we're equal," Robin said, making Jason pout. Robin giggled, actually giggled, when Jason pouted.

"Sleep tight little birde," Jason said, kissing Robin's forehead gently. "I love you."

"I love you, Jason," Robin murmured sleepily. Soon, the teenage hero had fallen asleep. Red X smiled to himself as he untangled himself from Robin. The thief kissed his forehead, "Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite."

He left a rose with a note tied to it by Robin's chest.

He nimbly lifted himself through the window, making sure to close and lock it before he jumped to the ground.

He quickly got to his shabby apartment, smiling to himself the whole time. He took off his Red X outfit and slipped into blue pjs. He made sure his place wasn't messy before heading to bed. He fell asleep with one thought on his mind. He was Robin's secret.


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: Hi guys, sorry for not updating! I sorta had so much geometry homework and then I completely forgot about posting things here soooo yea. The next chapter May or may not have smut... Idk. You decide.]

Robin woke up, not feeling Red's presence next to him like usual. He opened his eyes to find a single red rose next to his chest. He picked it up, opening the note attached to it.

_Hey birde,_

_Meet me on top of the tallest building in town when the Titans are all asleep. _

_X _

_P.S. Finally legal, eh? ;) _

Robin blushed and smiled to himself as he got dressed, not believing that X didn't forget something as small as his birthday. He took a few extra minutes putting his mask on and getting the smile off his face. Finally, succeeding, he waked out of his room and went to get himself some breakfast.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He jumped in shock. The Titans turned on the lights, each of them wearing a party hat, including Raven.

"Happy day of birth friend Robin!" Starfire congratulated him.

"So, how old are you, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Eightteen," Robin mumbled, still a little shocked. "Hey, Cy, how did you find when my birthday was?"

"Beastboy was the one who found out," Cy replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Robin mumbled while walking over to the kitchen, pouring some cereal into a bowl.

The Teen Titans looked at their leader with surprise.

"Friend Robin, why are you not celebrating your day of birth?" Starfire asked annoyingly.

"Star, we're heros. While we celebrate small things like birthdays, innocent people could be hurt by some villain," Robin replied, sitting down at the table and eating his cereal. The Titans looked at him with awe.

"What?" the bird asked.

"I have never meet someone who dedicates themselves this much to bring down evil," Cyborg stated.

"..." Robin looked at him with awe, then the bird shook his head."I'll take nightly patrol tonight."

"Ummmm… ok, but aren't you at least blow out the candles on your cake?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why not?" Robin replied.

As the day dragged on, all the Titans continued to try to get Robin to celebrate his birthday-all but Raven. Robin wished it was nighttime so he could get away from Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Finally, night came around. The Titans waved goodbye to Robin as they left to go to sleep. Just as Robin was starting to leave, Raven held him back to speak with him.

"Look out for Star. She told me she likes you," Raven stated. Robin looks at the goth with disbelief.

"There is no way she is going to replace X," Robin mumbled.

"I'll keep her away from your room," Raven said. Robin nodded in thanks and then left for 'patrol.'


End file.
